


Sunlit Conversations

by LiterallyThePresident



Series: Stars Over Isla Nublar [3]
Category: Jurassic World (2015), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Background Bodhi/Cassian, Chirrut's a dork, Jurassic World AU, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9869474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: "Aw, do I frighten you, Baze?" Chirrut teased. Baze shifted and Chirrut could feel he was looking him dead in the eye."I stopped being intimidated by you the day you decided to go swimming with the mosasaur." Baze deadpanned





	

Chirrut smiled as his littlest dilophosaurus finished off her meal and snapped at his fingers, chasing the lingering scent of meat.

"No, Chun." he scolded lightly, "Not food." Chun's response was to hiss threateningly, her frills wavering in a threat display Chirrut couldn't see.

"You can't frighten me, little one." he tutted, "I'm blind." He put the now empty feeding bucket back on its hook, and Chun seemed to understand that feeding time was over. She snapped half heartedly at Chirrut one more time, and he was certain the dilophosaurus was pouting as she slinked away.

"One day, you're getting a face full of venom and I'm going to laugh." came a voice to his right. Chirrut turned towards the sound and beamed, rising to his feet to greet the newcomer.

"Come closer, Baze, and say hello." he called, gesturing to where he could hear his little friend growling at the perceived intruder from the underbrush.

"No thank you." Baze snorted, "I like my face."

"As do I." Chirrut winked flirtatiously, reveling in Baze's resulting snort. Chirrut made his way over to where he was, allowing his husband to guide him to sit beside him.

"Like you can see it." the words were fond and held a twinkle of affection that Chirrut just adored.

"I don't have to, you know this." Chirrut chuckled, Baze's presence easing a tension in his shoulders he didn't know was there. They sat in comfortable silence for a bit, soaking up the sun and the warmth of the other, letting the sounds of the dinosaurs fall away into the background.

"Mr. Rook's problem pteranodon escaped again," Chirrut said conversationally, never one to be silent for too long, "The poor man was quite harried by the time he got here to retrieve her."

"Why does the ACU not deal with her if she escapes so often?" Baze asked.

"The ACU doesn't even bother with Bahja anymore. They've figured out she doesn't hurt anyone." Chirrut waved his hand, his tone implying Baze should have known this. Baze only hummed.

"So, any juicy gossip?" Chirrut nudged him, "I hear those apatosaurus' of yours are quite the chatterboxes." Baze rolled his eyes so hard Chirrut could feel it.

"Rook and Andor are dating." Baze informed him.

"Andor who?"

"Gallimimus trainer. Mexican accent. You once said he had a lovely laugh." Baze replied bluntly.

"Ah, _Cassian_." Chirrut nodded, "I hope he's treating my boy right. I'd hate for him to fall into Chun's enclosure at feeding time."

"Rook seems happy." Baze shrugged, "I guess they disagree on his friends, though."

"How so?"

"Andor won't admit it, but he's scared of Bridger." Baze explained, gazing out at the roaming dilophosaurus', "And Erso."

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Understandable." Chirrut said, "You have met the Ersos, yes?"

"You know I have." Baze shook his head, "You once flirted relentlessly with Galen Erso to try and make me jealous."

"It worked, didn't it?" Chirrut's smile held only a hint of smugness, "It got you to get off your ass and finally propose."

"Sometimes I think I ought to have let him have you." Baze's words held no bite.

"But then he'd be too consumed with lust and devotion to do his work, and we'd have no Jurassic World." Chirrut said sagely, "And you'd be denied the pleasure of admiring me from afar and pining pathetically for my love."

"You're insane." Baze laughed, shoving his arm lightly.

"Insanely handsome and dashing." Chirrut retorted, raising an arm to flex and accidentally knocking the empty meal bucket down into the enclosure, the clatter causing several dilophosaurus' to raise their heads and look at them as if to say _really?_

"Chirrut, please, you're scaring the children." Baze groaned, gesturing to the creatures eyeing them with distrust and annoyance.

"Aw, do I frighten you, Baze?" Chirrut teased. Baze shifted and Chirrut could feel he was looking him dead in the eye.

"I stopped being intimidated by you the day you decided to go swimming with the mosasaur." Baze deadpanned, "Hard to be scared of someone so stupid."

"Yes, I'm sure." Chirrut laughed.

"It's also hard to be scared of someone when you've seen them Judo flipped by a girl half their size."

"Ms. Wren is a terrifying force of nature," Chirrut defended, "And apparently, very protective of her mosasaur."

Baze laughed richly, and Chirrut could almost picture his head thrown back, eyes closed and dark hair spilling down his back. He smiled at the image, leaning over to rest his head on Baze's shoulder.

"You're an impulsive fool and the entire park knows it." Baze sighed fondly, fingers playing with the hem of Chirrut's shirt.

"Oh hush," Chirrut huffed, "You wouldn't have me any other way." Baze's shoulder shook with amusement, an arm wrapping around his waist.

"You're not wrong." he admitted, laying his head atop Chirrut's, "Though I could do without your recklessness."

"I have never been reckless, ever in my life. Not once." Chirrut said seriously.

"Sure," Baze chuckled, "And I'm applying to work with Solo in the T-Rex enclosure." Chirrut chuckled and was quite for a moment, but of course it didn't last.

"You know actually if we got some rope and some of Solo's cologne, we could-"

"No."

"But-"

"Chirrut."

"...Fine, you big killjoy. You're lucky you're so handsome."

Baze rolled his eyes and pulled Chirrut closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to slip in some more worldbuilding and characterization. I wrote this at one am so I'm sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
